In conventional dryers and washer-dryers, the use of thermoelectric devices implies exchanging heat on both sides of a planar object thus meaning that process air has to flow in two opposite directions, thereby leading to a complex air path design and to a trade-off between space and performance that may be in practice not acceptable.